


You Be Who You Have To Be

by historymiss



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/historymiss/pseuds/historymiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Miri1984 as a response to her drabble. Bucky's perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Be Who You Have To Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miri1984](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miri1984/gifts).



Steve watches you now.

(he never used to watch you like this)

You can feel his eyes on you as you sit at the counter in his kitchen. His apartment is depressing. You suspect it's probably not where he spends most of his time. There's a few touches that can be called personal- some drawings of people from the War, Peggy and Philips and Howard and you, too, your face how it used to be. It makes you uncomfortable.

Steve never really got your face right anyway. He'd say it was because you were difficult, but really it's 'cause he'd try and make you look like a movie star. It was a little awkward but that's the kind of guy Steve was, back then, all awkward and idealistic. (He's still like that now, and don't you hate him for it, how he hasn't changed, no, not one goddamn bit) He saw the best in people. You tried to show your best to him.

He looks at you differently now. There's pity, there, and regret. The regret you can deal with, but the pity is something that claws at you, deep down in your stomach.

You're not to be pitied. You're not. And if he wants you to be the same man he knew all the way back before the train, before the war, well, that's who you're gonna have to be, isn't it? You try and remember, the memories sitting strange in your head, ill-fitting and awkward against the others. 

Maybe once there was a man who wore your face (the one on the wall) and he was Steve's best friend. And he'd have sat here and made jokes, had opinions on food other than 'fuel' and wouldn't have watched Steve's back with the half-controlled urge to bury a knife in it.

You're not that man. Maybe you never really were. But as Steve turns around, you bury yourself, slam the doors tight shut, choke down the words and smile.

He's watching you now, after all.


End file.
